


Middle of the night

by minhosuwu



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soobin is a mess, Whipped Choi Soobin, Yeonjun is so nice, let Yeonjun sleep, soft, soobin has a Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhosuwu/pseuds/minhosuwu
Summary: "Um," someone cleared their throat, and Soobin whipped around. Yeonjun was standing by his own apartment further down the hallway, staring at him. His door was open, and it looked like he had just been about to enter the apartment."You okay over there?"Soobin just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. It was embarrassing enough that he had locked himself out of his apartment, but the fact that his crush was witnessing the disaster made it even worse."I kinda locked myself out of the apartment," Soobin answered sheepishly.Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, before pursing his lips. It looked like he was thinking about something. After a few seconds of silence, the older boy spoke. "You can crash here if you want? I don't mind."Or: When the fire alarm goes off in the middle of the night, Soobin does what any responsible person would do. He leaves the building, of course. The problem? He is only dressed in his pajamas, and it is freezing outside. Not only that, but he is also locked out of his apartment. Thankfully, his (very) cute neighbour happens to notice his problem, and offers to help.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 372





	Middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written something for TXT, so it's really exciting haha  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3

Soobin woke up with a gasp. He clutched his chest as he took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. _What the fuck?_ He had just been woken up by his fire alarm, that was blaring loudly through the otherwise quiet apartment. The now awake boy huffed out in annoyance. _Seriously?_ He reached over to his phone on the night stand to check the time, and he groaned once he saw the numbers on the screen. _At three fucking am??_

Cursing to himself he quickly stood up from his bed, grabbing his phone as he did so. He was not happy about being woken up this late, he had school in the morning and he needed all the sleep he could get. He didn't really have time to think about it though, as he had to leave the building in a hurry to get outside where he knew the rest of the residents would be waiting.

Once he was outside the apartment complex, he noticed that a lot of the other residents were already there, talking amongst themselves about how unfortunate it was that the alarm had rung so late and that they hoped there was no fire.

Soobin also realized that he was an idiot. Why, you ask? Well, in his half asleep and stressed state, he had left his apartment in just his pajamas. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, oh, and it was November!

He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to warm himself, mentally cursing at himself for being so stupid. It wasn't like he could go back inside and put on more clothes, so he would just have to bear through it until they were let back inside. He just hoped he didn't get sick.

He was so caught up in his own pity party that he didn't notice when someone moved closer to him. He nearly shrieked when a blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, and instead he whipped his head to the side to stare at the stranger that was now very close and - _oh_.

His breath got caught in his throat as his eyes met the older boy's eyes. Choi Yeonjun was staring at him in concern, eyebrows furrowed deep in worry. The blue haired boy waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention, and Soobin swallowed as his throat was suddenly _very_ dry.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Soobin felt his face heating up. The older boy's face was flushed from the cold, the tip of his nose bright red. His blue hair was slightly messy, mostly hidden under the hood of his grey hoodie. Soobin thought he looked adorable.

Soobin had kind of had a crush on Yeonjun for a few months now. He moved into the apartment complex in August, before the school year started. The day after moving in, they met. Soobin had been in the elevator when Yeonjun walked in. They hadn't exactly talked, only greeted each other, but Soobin was instantly interested in the older boy. After that day, they kept running into each other, but they still never actually had a real conversation.

And now, standing next to his crush who had just wrapped him up in a blanket, Soobin felt like he was going to faint.

"Um, yeah," Soobin stuttered slightly. He cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Why did you give me this?" he lifted the blanket around him slightly to show Yeonjun what he meant.

Yeonjun smiled then, and it made something in Soobin's chest flutter. "You looked like you needed it."

"Oh," Soobin replied. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said before giving the younger boy a wink. Soobin spluttered and Yeonjun laughed.

"Your name's Soobin right? You live across the hallway from me?"

Soobin grinned. _He knows who I am!!_

"Yeah, I just moved in a few months ago," he answered. "And you're Choi Yeonjun?" It felt weird to ask since he already knew his name, but Soobin didn't want the older boy to know that he already knew a lot about him. For instance, he knew that he was only a year older and that he was majoring in dance at the same university as him- _okay stop, I sound creepy_ , Soobin scolded himself. The only reason he knew so much about him was because he had asked his friends if they knew him, and his friends had gone all FBI on him. His friends scared him sometimes.

"That would be me," Yeonjun grinned. "Are you warmer now?"

Soobin nodded. The blanket helped a lot, and he was no longer shivering.

The landlord suddenly appeared and told everyone that it was safe to go back in. Apparently, it was a false alarm and it had just been some punk pulling the alarm as a prank.

Everyone entered the building and started heading towards their respective apartments. Before they seperated though, Soobin handed Yeonjun back his blanket. "Thanks again for letting me borrow it," he said as he gave him a smile.

Yeonjun took the blanket into his arms, smiling back. "It's no problem, really. Sleep well, Soobin."

However, as Soobin stood in front of the door to his apartment, he realized for the second time that night that he was an idiot. His dumb self had forgotten to bring his key with him earlier, and was now locked out of his apartment. He groaned and leaned against the door, before he _softly_ hit his forehead against the door. This was really not his day. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Um," someone cleared their throat, and Soobin whipped around. Yeonjun was standing by his own apartment further down the hallway, staring at him. His door was open, and it looked like he had just been about to enter the apartment.

"You okay over there?"

Soobin just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. It was embarrassing enough that he had locked himself out of his apartment, but the fact that his crush was witnessing the disaster made it even worse.

"I kinda locked myself out of the apartment," Soobin answered sheepishly.

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, before pursing his lips. It looked like he was thinking about something. After a few seconds of silence, the older boy spoke. "You can crash here if you want? I don't mind."

Soobin's eyes widened. Did he really just offer him to stay at his apartment? He really didn't want to intrude on the boy, but he didn't exactly have another option, unless he wanted to sleep in the hallway. He sighed before hesitantely walking over to Yeonjun.

"You really don't mind?" he asked to make sure that it was okay.

Yeonjun smiled warmly. "Not at all." He held the door open wider and gestured for Soobin to enter.

Soobin slowly entered the apartment, stepping out of his slippers as he did so. Yeonjun led him to the living room, and the first thing Soobin noticed was the mess that was on his table and couch. His laptop was sitting open on the couch, and papers were spread all over the table, some were even on the floor. To top it off, there was a concerning amount of empty coffee cups spread around on the table.

Yeonjun must have seen his shocked expression, because he chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry about the mess," he chuckled. "I was working on an assignment before the alarm went off."

Soobin raised an eyebrow. He was working on an assignment at three am?

"At three am?" he voiced his thoughts, watching as a sheepish smile appeared on the blue haired boy's face.

"I kinda procrastinated doing it, and realized yesterday that it is due tomorrow, well, I guess later today," he winced as he explained, and Soobin couldn't help but laugh.

"I should let you work then," he chuckled.

Yeonjun smiled and gestured for him to follow him. He led him to the opposite side of the apartment and opened a door, revealing his bedroom. Instantly, Soobin took in the sight before him. His room was actually really clean and tidy, a big contrast to his living room. The walls were in a light grey color. On one side of the room, he had a book shelf, that was filled with all kinds of books. His bed was against the wall on the opposite side, and it was actually pretty big. His bedspread and pillow were both blue, kinda matching his hair. On the opposite side of his room, he had a shelf filled with trophies. When Soobin looked closer, he realized that they were all dance trophies. Wow, he must be really talented.

"You can take the bed," Yeonjun said, bringing Soobin out from his thoughts. "I won't be needing it tonight." Soobin frowned as he realized that meant that the older boy was planning on staying up all night, most likely working on his assignment.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked, not being able to keep the shock from showing on his face. He just couldn't believe that he was willing to let a stranger into his home _and_ let him sleep in his bed. Also, he was totally not freaking out over the fact that he was in his crush's apartment and was about to sleep in his bed. Okay, fine, he was totally freaking out!

"I'm sure," Yeonjun reassured him. "I'll just be in the living room, holler if you need anything." He gestured for Soobin to get into the bed, which he did only after Yeonjun forced him to lay down. When the older boy seemed satisfied, he lightly patted Soobin on the cheek while giving him a smile. "Goodnight, Soobinnie," he softly said before he left the room, leaving Soobin to his own thoughts.

_What the hell just happened?_

Soobin was almost convinced that he was dreaming, because there was no way any of this could be real. There was no way his crush had lent him a blanket, then invited him into his apartment, and then practically tucked him into bed. He breathed in the scent of the pillow, and his heart skipped a beat when the smell of vanilla hit him. The same smell he could faintly smell on Yeonjun earlier when they were standing beside each other. He let out a shaky breath as he reached up to touch his cheek where his skin was still tingling from the other boy's touch. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but it took a really long time before he actually managed to fall asleep. But when he did, his dreams were filled with a certain blue haired boy.

He was woken up the next morning by someone knocking softly on the door. He opened his eyes slowly, and for a few seconds, he forgot what happened last night. When he took in the room that was very clearly not his, his memories came rushing back.

Yeonjun poked his head into the room, grinning at Soobin. Soobin could only stare at him with half open eyes, still very tired. Yeonjun giggled at the sight. "Good morning," he chirped. Soobin could only wonder how he was so energetic in the morning, especially after working on his assignment all night. "I hope you're hungry, because I made breakfast."

Instantly, Soobin noticed the smell of... pancakes? The smell slowly entered the room through the open door, and his mouth watered. Yeonjun gave him a warm smile. "Come out and eat," then he left the room.

Soobin checked the time on his phone. 7:13. Good, he still had some time before his first class. Soobin mentally thanked Yeonjun for waking him up early.

When he entered the living room, which was connected to the kitchen, he instantly noticed that it was less messy than before. All the papers were gone, and so were the coffee cups. He walked into the kitchen, where Yeonjun had just finished setting the food on the table.

Yeonjun grinned at him and pulled a chair out for him. Soobin sat down, his eyes glued to the pancakes in front of him that looked delicious. Yeonjun chuckled. "Go ahead," he said, and Soobin didn't have to be told twice.

As soon as the first bite entered his mouth, his eyes widened. Yeonjun looked at him expectantly. "Good?" he asked. Soobin nodded rapidly. The action caused Yeonjun to laugh. "I'm glad."

After taking a few more bites, Soobin looked back at Yeonjun. "Did you finish your assignment?" he asked curiously.

The older boy nodded. "Yeah, I handed it in earlier."

"That's good," Soobin replied and Yeonjun hummed. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Barely," he sighed. "I slept for maybe 30 minutes." That's when Soobin noticed that even though he seemed energetic, he still had dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeonjun-sshi!" Soobin scolded. "You need to sleep!"

Yeonjun snorted. "Yeah, yeah, I know, and you can just call me hyung."

Soobin smiled softly. "Okay, hyung." Yeonjun smiled in approval. "Thank you so much for everything, by the way. For lending me your blanket and letting me crash here _and_ for making me breakfast."

Yeonjun waved him off. "I already told you it's no problem."

Soobin huffed. "But still, it means a lot! Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Yeonjun picked at his pancakes. "You don't have to repay me, Soobin."

"I want to, you've been so nice and I want to return the favour somehow."

Yeonjun stared at him for a moment, as if searching his face for something. Then, he gave him another one of his famous smiles that made Soobin's heart do palpitations.

"Then... how about you treat me to dinner sometime?"

Soobin almost choked on his pancake in shock. His eyes widened, but Yeonjun only smiled at him, waiting for an answer.

"Like a date?!" Soobin exclaimed. Was his crush actually asking him out? _Someone pinch me so I can know if this is real._

"Do you want it to be a date?" he simply answered. The longer Soobin stared at him, the more he realized that the other boy was looking at him fondly, a soft smile lighting up his face. His eyes were glittering, and he almost looked hopeful?

Soobin could feel a smile beginning to appear on his own face as they made eye contact. "It would be nice, I guess," he answered, deciding to be brave for once and do what his heart wanted him to do.

Yeonjun's face broke into a grin, his eyes forming into the shape of crescent moons. "Okay, it's a date then."

Soobin felt ecstatic. He felt warm and happy while being in the older boy's company. If someone had told him yesterday that his crush would ask him out, he would have laughed at them and told them that they were crazy. He especially wouldn't have thought that he would ever be grateful for the fire alarm going off in the middle of the night, but he was. Because that was what led him to where he was now, sitting on the opposite side of his cute neighbour, eating pancakes and talking about anything they could possibly think of. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
